Puro Desejo
by Tata Sag Cullen
Summary: Bella Cullen é uma garota comum,com uma vida comum,amigos comuns,um namorado comum.Seus pais são ricos e por isso dão tudo o que ela precisa ter.Mas será que ela realmente tem tudo? Uma doce, irresistível e proibida perdição mostrará a resposta.
1. Capítulo 1

**Avisos:** Os personagens NÃO me pertencem, e sim a titia Steph.

A única coisa que me pertence é a historia totalmente Original! Recuse plágio!

Haverá alguns nomes de personagens de outros livros mais quase não serão citados, apenas um, mas não tem nada haver com o do livro que foi retirado. (Damon)

Alguns personagens são meus.

OBS: Autora: Danielle Swan Fortes (Danynha)

Colaboradoras:

Beta: Amanda Volturi Yhaoo'S (Mandy Alonso)

Postagens: Tata Sag Cullen

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong>**"**O Amor não escolhe tempo,

O Amor não escolhe cor,

O Amor não escolhe idade,

O Amor... é simplesmente amor."

Bella Cullen é uma garota comum, com uma vida comum, amigos comuns, um namorado comum. Seus pais são ricos e por isso dão tudo o que ela precisa ter.

Mas será que ela realmente tem tudo o que precisa ter?

Seus cabelos eram acobreados, seus olhos eram verdes, seus lábios eram carnudos e seu corpo... ah, seu corpo era um convite a perdição.

A uma doce, irresistível e proibida perdição.

Seu nome? Edward. Edward Masen. O irresistível motorista da família Cullen

1000% BEWARD

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO <strong>**1**

**Escrito ****por ****Danny,****betado ****por ****Amanda,****revisado ****por ****Ana****Paula ****e ****postado ****por****Thais**

_Musica __do__capitulo:_http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=Ey3W7311Z3g (retirem o espaço)

O sol batia no meu rosto e meu corpo aquecido se recusava a aceitar que minhas férias haviam chegado ao fim. Levantei-me num pulo e corri para o banheiro pra fazer minha higiene pessoal, estava atrasada e não podia perder o vôo.

Aos 17 anos eu me sentia realizada. Meus pais me davam de tudo, inclusive essa maravilhosa viagem a Itália, onde conheci as melhores coisas da vida. O lugar é lindo, as pessoas são românticas e hospitaleiras... mas, infelizmente meu tempo estava acabando.

As aulas começariam em dois dias e Damon, meu namorado, já estava enchendo o meu saco de tanto que me ligava. Namorávamos há 1 ano e meio, era um romance intenso, eu era louca por ele e nesse caso a recíproca era verdadeira. Inclusive foi com ele que perdi minha virgindade.

Mas, apesar de sermos loucos um pelo outro, ultimamente a "intensidade" estava diminuída. Talvez fosse a distância.

Ah! Forks.

Finalmente de volta a casa, até o ar da casa da gente é diferente. Quando desembarco do avião, de longe avisto meus pais e minha prima Alice.

Ela era uma figura, sem sombra de dúvidas. Mamãe amava cuidar da casa e vez ou outra arrumava uma desculpa para reformar tudo, já papai era um homem de negócios, um bom pai, mas se as notas caíam... a coisa ficava preta. O foco dele era eu e Alice. Os meus tios, pais da baixinha, morreram em um acidente de carro, depois disso ela veio morar conosco. Ela era mais velha, estava no auge dos seus 25 anos, namorava o Jasper, um loiro esquisitão mas muito gente boa. Eles namoravam há um século, eu enchia o saco da Alice dizendo que em 2050 eles ainda seriam noivos.

_Bella! - Alice gritou e todo mundo no aeroporto ficou olhando. Ruborizei na hora.

Escandalosa.

_ Fala baixo, baixinha. - Corri até ela e a abracei.

_Senti sua falta.

_Filha! - meus pais vieram e foi aquela sessão de abraços.

_ Vamos, preciso voltar a empresa.- meu pai estava radiante, o que a distância não faz...

Chegando em casa corri para o meu quarto, senti tanta falta dele, nenhum lugar do mundo é como a nossa cama. Ouvi três batidas na porta chamando minha atenção.

_Entra. - gritei de costas pra ela, fechando meu notebook. Quando me virei mamãe estava na porta, toda sorridente.

_Pois não, D. Esme?

_Pare com esse dona, eu não sou velha, mocinha.- ralhou brincalhona.

_ Diz mãe, o que deseja?

_ Vim lhe contar uma novidade _ ela sorria de orelha a orelha.

_Hum... fala mãe, estou curiosa.

_Bom, seu pai contratou dois novos funcionários, a Rennê será sua professora de reforço.- começou.- Você e a matemática teimam em ser inimigas, e o Edward será o nosso novo motorista.

_ Mas e o Eleazar?

_ Pediu pra sair, ele foi morar com os filhos.- disse com pesar.- Fiquei louca durante dias procurando um substituto, mas graças a Deus eu encontrei. Eu e seu pai não ficaríamos em paz em saber que meu bebezinho andaria por essas ruas perigosas até o colégio, mas o problema já esta resolvido. _ ela sorria. Em matéria de segurança meus pais eram neuróticos.

_ Hum, tudo bem mamys

_Descanse, vou ao centro comprar seu novo uniforme e algumas coisas do seu material que esta faltando.

_Uniforme novo? - franzi o cenho. Isso não ia prestar.

_ Sim, o colégio passou por mudanças. Vocês usarão uniforme padrão.

_ Ok, vou dormir por que ainda estou muito cansada.- murmurei. Uniforme, meu bom Deus...

Minha mãe aproximou-se e me beijou, em seguida me deixou descansando. Creio que tenha adormecido no mesmo momento em que minha cabeça repousou sobre o travesseiro, mas, em meu sono profundo, algumas sensações foram aos poucos me tomando.

Eram mãos, mão grandes e quentes que deslizavam por meu corpo, tocando em partes um tanto quanto íntimas, me fazendo remexer sobre os lençóis. De repente senti algo duro pressionando minha bunda e me assustei na mesma hora.

À princípio, acreditei estar sonhando, mas então as mãos quentes e fortes continuaram suas carícias libidinosas e extremamente excitantes, massageando meus seios com força, beliscando e puxando meus mamilos. Resmunguei e despertei completamente quando senti uma boca quente mordiscar e sugar a pele do meu pescoço enquanto um pênis ereto e pulsante se esfregava em minhas nádegas por cima da fina camisola.

– Acorda, Bella. Quero matar minhas saudades de você. - a voz rouca e excitada de Damon, meu namorado, sussurrou em meu ouvido.

– Damon! - reclamei só pra fazer charme, me desvencilhando de seus braços e sentando-me na cama. Ele também se sentou mais ou menos de frente comigo, aquele ar de deboche tão comum à ele estampado em seu belo rosto. - Isso lá é jeito de acordar sua namorada?

– E você conhece jeito melhor? - ele provocou acariciando a parte interna da minha coxa.

– Bem... flores seria um bom começo. - ronronei já me derretendo. Sexo era realmente bom, se bem que com Damon as coisas costumavam ser bem... mornas. Mas eu estava sem transar a algum tempo, então não seria má idéia uma rapidinha com meu namorado.

– Flores. - ele bufou, revirando os olhos ao se aproximar mais e recomeçar a mordiscar e lamber meu pescoço. - Flores são pra maricas, isso sim.

Esse era Damon, romântico como uma porta. Se bem que a porta ainda conseguia ser mais romântica do que ele, na verdade.

Mas eu não estava ali pra medir o nível de romantismo de meu namorado, por isso me calei e decidi curtir as carícias que ele havia recomeçado. Ele não era muito de preliminares, então decidi degustar dessa exceção aberta pelo fato de eu ter estado longe por muito tempo.

– Vamos brincar de uma coisa? - ele provocou se afastando pra tirar a camiseta. Bem, as preliminares tinham acabado então.

– Do que? De pega-pega? - respondi a altura enquanto puxava a camisola pela cabeça.

– Não. - ele riu ao se levantar e desabotoar a calça jeans. - De esconde-esconde. Vem aqui, vem.

Depois de tempos de namoro e da previsibilidade de Damon, eu já sabia exatamente como ele gostava. Desfiz-me da calcinha e escorreguei pelo colchão, ajoelhando-me e escorando meus cotovelos a minha frente, meu traseiro empinado em direção ao corpo de Damon que estava de pé do lado da cama. Ele se adiantou e acariciou minhas nádegas por um momento, seus dedos deslizando pela minha intimidade, brincando com minha lubrificação.

– Hum, já está molhadinha. - ele rosnou momentos antes de deslizar em mim, preenchendo-me com seu membro grosso.

Se não fosse pelo fato de Damon ser tão lindo e gostoso, com um pau avantajado, acredito que não o namoraria. Não que ele fosse ruim de cama, não era isso, é que... bem, ele era delicado demais pro meu gosto. E não gostava das tais preliminares.

Claro, tudo isso poderia ter sido resolvido com uma boa conversa, mas o caso era que eu não confiava em Damon pra revelar meus maiores desejos e fantasias. Então ficávamos nessas transas mornas e vazias, sem emoção alguma.

Concentrei-me no ir e vir de seu pênis que deslizava em minhas dobras encharcadas, suas mãos me segurando pela cintura enquanto entrava e saía de mim. Seus gemidos e grunhidos foram ficando distantes ao passo em que eu me deixava vagar, minha mente fantasiando com uma realidade inexistente.

Então não era mais Damon quem estava me penetrando. Um delicioso e bruto estranho segurava minha cintura com firmeza enquanto socava em meu interior sem dó nem piedade, fazendo-me contorcer entre a dor e o prazer tão absurdamente intensos. E toda essa foda animal era recheada de tapas, mordidas e muitas palavras sujas, terminando então com orgasmos pra lá de estrondosos.

– Isso, Bella, assim. Geme pra mim, geme. - ele ia dizendo enquanto aumentava a velocidade de suas investidas, empolgado por meus ofegos e gemidos de prazer, minhas mãos se agarrando com força aos lençóis da cama. Será que ele se sentiria empolgado se soubesse que eu fantasiava ao transar com ele? Bem, melhor nem tentar descobrir.

– Damon... hum... - eu me contorcia ao imaginar um poderoso tapa em minhas nádegas e uma voz forte, máscula berrar "Goza no meu pau, vadia!". - Vou... vou gozar.

E gritei contidamente de prazer ao sentir seu sêmem inundando a camisinha, misturando-se com a minha própria excitação. Seu corpo caiu sobre o meu que havia escorregado por cima dos lençóis amarrotados, a respiração descompassada de Damon fazendo cócegas em minha nuca.

– Perfeita como sempre, Bella. - ele elogiou me dando um beijo no pescoço. Eu apenas ri, imersa em meus sórdidos segredos.

****************** No dia seguinte... ******************

_ Manhêeeee.- gritei pela casa. Eu tinha acordado tarde, tudo culpa do Damon. Mas valeu à pena, a foda foi maravilhosa. - Mãe que uniforme medonho é esse? - perguntei desgostosa, fazendo careta.

Eu usava uma camisa com colete, blazer e saia de prega, com meião e sapatilha.

A roupa era tão justa que parecia que eu era uma atriz pornô e não uma estudante. (_**n/b:**__**AAAH!**__**Amaria**__**se**__**meu**__**uniforme**__**fosse**__**assim!**__**Mais**__**ele**__**parece**__**um**__**pijama!**_)

_Normas são normas Isabella, a escola exigiu esse novo fardamento e eu não posso fazer nada.

_ Mas, mãe, é muito feio. - fiz biquinho, minha mãe aproximou-se e disse:

_ Feio é seu namorado saindo do seu quarto altas horas da madrugada.

_Ok, entendi o recado. – pigarreei desviando os olhos. Damon não era com certeza o Sr. Discrição.

_ Vaza, você já esta bem atrasada.

Corri dando um beijo em mamãe indo na direção a garagem. De longe avisto Alice com cara de poucos amigos.

_Bella, eu estudo sabia?- ela gritava como louca. Fazendo a minha melhor cara de anjo, tentei argumentar.

_Desculpe, perdi a hora. É o fuso.

_ Perdeu a hora e ganhou horas no quesito sexo, não é mesmo?

Ruborizei na hora

_ Vamos Alice, estamos atrasa...

Engasguei na hora, meu pai do céu o que era aquilo? Ao lado do Volvo da família estava a perfeição da natureza, alto, forte, cabelo meio bagunçado num tom acobreado, boca carnuda, altura perfeita, ombros largos, belos olhos num tom de verde que eu nunca tinha visto igual. Meu cérebro não trabalhava mais, meu Deus que homem era aquele! Mamãe queria me matar, só pode.

Ele aproximou-se, abriu a porta do carro pra mim e disse:

_ Bom dia Srtª. Isabella_ que voz era aquela, Jesus? Senti na hora a umidade começar a se formar em minha intimidade. Pronto, eu estava untando só por que um cara falou comigo. Mas que cara, viu? _ Sou Edward Masen, o seu novo motorista a partir de hoje.

_ Bo-bom dia, eu preciso que você corra... quero dizer, estou atrasada. - eu parecia uma retardada conversando com ele.

_ Sem problemas, eu sou veloz.

Ah, veloz... mas só no saque por que no gatilho eu queria que ele fosse bem devagar. Suspirei na hora, quando de repente sinto um empurrão. Alice praticamente me jogou dentro do carro.

_Vamos, não tenho o dia todo.

Deixamos Alice primeiro e depois seguimos para o colégio, vez ou outra eu pegava ele olhando pra mim pelo retrovisor.

Esse homem seria minha perdição, eu sentia isso.

Quando cheguei ao colégio meu coração já não agüentava de tanta emoção. Lá estavam elas: Silvia, Rosana e Juliana _**(n/a:**__**homenagem**__**é**__**a**__**vocês**_). Comigo formávamos o quarteto fantástico, éramos as mais populares.

A Silvia pegava muito, mas não se amarrava, era um espírito livre; a Rosana namorava o Emmett, um dos jogadores de futebol mais gostosos, diga-se de passagem; e a Juliana namorava firme o Joe. E eu, como já sabem,namorava o Damon, o capitão do time de futebol.

Conhecíamo-nos desde criança e éramos capazes de fazer qualquer coisa para nos proteger.

_ Meninas, que saudades! _ nos abraçamos, eu adorava aquelas loucas. Naquele momento lembrei-me que tinha um assunto urgente para tratar com elas.

_Amiga, conta as novas. A Toscana é ou não grande e gostosa hein... _só a Silvia pra fazer um comentário desses.

_ A Itália foi mara conheci cada lugar lindo._ e andamos em direção a sala de aula enquanto eu narrava minha viagem pra elas. Durante a aula eu sussurrei pras meninas.

_ Ei, meu novo motorista é melhor do que capa da revista G magazine.

_Hum, então é gostoso mesmo.- Rosa ficou toda empolgadinha.

_ Que tal irmos ao shopping depois da aula? – tem idéia melhor?

Ah, compras...

Saímos do colégio e resolvemos fazer a farra no shopping mesmo, resolvi ligar pra mamãe e pedi que o motorista fosse me buscar, informando que almoçaria por lá mesmo. Andamos muito pelo shopping, compramos e colocamos a fofoca em dia.

Ofereci uma carona as meninas quando foi dando a hora de ir pra casa e elas aceitaram. De longe avistei o Volvo, fiquei salivando.

_ Meninas, olha ali o meu A.M.O.R. – eu brinquei fazendo-as gargalhar, mas petrificaram com a beleza do meu motorista. Ele desceu do carro numa elegância tão erótica, tudo nele exalava sexo. Ou era eu que estava muito pervertida ultimamente... vai saber.

_ Boa tarde, senhoritas.- a voz dele era tão aveludada... e um pouco rouca, sexy. Ouvi as meninas suspirarem e ri internamente.

_Boa tarde, Edward, precisamos dar uma carona pra minhas amigas. - fui entrando no Volvo quando ouço...

_ Sem problemas, Isabella.

Nunca na minha vida meu nome soou tão sensual.

As meninas entraram no carro e a Silvia foi no banco da frente, óbvio, fazendo perguntas de duplo sentido do tipo, "Você é bom em passar a marcha?". É, eu mereço.

Ele permanecia sempre sério, nunca sorria, só falava quando era solicitado e isso o tornava ainda mais irresistível.

* * *

><p><strong>NTata:**Oiii galerinha..Bom esse é o primeiro capitulo de Puro Desejo e o primeiro cap que eu posto...Espero que vcs tenham gostado. Todos os comentários serão repassados para nossa querida autora Dani Fortes ok ? Sou completamente nova nesse ramo de fanfics, apesar de ter lido muitas nunca postei nenhuma, por isso desculpem qualquer erro...Links sobre a fic estão no meu perfil...Bjss até o prox cap!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Avisos:** Os personagens NÃO me pertencem, e sim a titia Steph.

A única coisa que me pertence é a historia totalmente Original! Recuse plágio!

Haverá alguns nomes de personagens de outros livros mais quase não serão citados, apenas um, mas não tem nada haver com o do livro que foi retirado. (Damon)

Alguns personagens são meus.

OBS: Autora: Danielle Swan Fortes (Danynha)

Colaboradoras:

Beta: Amanda Volturi Yhaoo'S (Mandy Alonso)

Postagens: Tata Sag Cullen

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO<strong>**02**

_Pov Edward_

Todos os dias eu só me fazia uma pergunta: o que eu tinha feito da minha vida?

Tenho 25 anos, sendo que 8 deles passei casado. Na época em que cometi tal burrice larguei a faculdade e vivia de um emprego provisório. Minha vida não era algo interessante, casei aos 18 anos com Renée então... sem fortes emoções. Na época ela tinha 30 anos e ela era minha professora, começamos a ficar e do nada ela engravidou. Bem, não foi assim, do nada, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. O que interessa realmente é que eu resolvi casar e assumir a minha burrada.

E que burrada.

Logo então nasceu Pedro, meu primogênito. Era minha copia fiel, o danadinho, eu amava aquele garoto. Quatro anos depois veio Caio, esse sim era um verdadeiro furacão. Ambos meus filhos eram o alicerce do meu casamento, a verdade era que eu só continuava com Renée por causa deles.

O caso era que a mulher madura, sensual e segura de si por quem eu me apaixonara mudou muito depois do casamento. Ela era fria e brigávamos por tudo, o ciúme que sentia de mim chegava a ser doentio. Em suma, meu casamento se tornou um verdadeiro inferno.

Renée era professora ainda, trabalhando em três empregos. Fato que eu agradecia, pois diminuía o tempo em que eu seria obrigado a encará-la. Assim sendo, as brigas diminuíam.

Mas apesar dos pesares foi através dela que consegui uma vaga de motorista na casa da família Cullen. Eles me contrataram para dirigir para sua filha única, a herdeira da fortuna da família. Os horários eram bons e dava pra conciliar com a faculdade, pois há pouco tempo eu havia retomado os estudos. O salário também era bom, mas a responsabilidade era imensa. Eles tratavam a filha como uma jóia preciosa, uma relíquia, só faltava uma redoma de vidro a sua volta... até andava curioso pra conhecer a figura.

O lado bom disso tudo é que não fico mais em casa parado. Homem que é homem tem que manter a casa, era o que Renée não se cansava de dizer em todas as nossas brigas. Mas fora também ela quem me dissera que eu devia focar em meus estudos que ela se esforçaria pra bancar as despesas da casa... vai entender essa mulher.

Resumindo, esse novo emprego trouxe algo bom.

Além de Isabella eu também transportaria Alice, a sobrinha do patrão. Fiquei super empolgado quando soube de quem se tratava. Eu conheço aquela baixinha há anos, na verdade. Estudei com Jasper e éramos amigos, quando eles começaram a namorar andávamos pra todos os lugares... até que Renée começou a dar seus chiliques e eu tive que maneirar minhas saídas.

Como Isabella ainda estava de férias, eu transportava apenas Alice nos primeiros dias. Irreverente como sempre, ela ficou me zuando durante o caminho enquanto eu a levava pra faculdade.

_ Ei, Ed, você ganhou na loteria com esse emprego, hein? Meus tios são gente boa e a Bellinha também. Um conselho: é só você não apoiar as besteiras dessa garota arteira, tome cuidado. Ela é bem calma mas adolescente é fogo, você bem sabe...

Suspirei. Só de pensar em adolescente eu já arrepiava de pavor. Problemas, problemas e mais problemas...

_Espero que ela não seja muito chatinha, não sou muito paciente. – resmunguei só pensando na possibilidade.

_ Hum é mais fácil você babar... _ A baixinha insolente ria da minha cara.

Ah, ta bom. Eu, Edward Masen, babar por uma adolescente mimada? Mas nem a pau!

Ganhei folga no fim de semana, então passei o domingo no parque com meus meninos enquanto Renée ficou em casa preparando aulas. Ela havia sido contratada para dar aulas particulares pra misteriosa herdeira dos Cullen. Misteriosa pra mim, claro, pois não conhecia a família antes de ser contratado e a tal garota ainda não voltara de viagem pra que eu pudesse dar uma boa olhada nela.

A segunda chegou agitada, os meninos deram trabalho pra acordar, como sempre, portanto saí voando de casa deixando-os na escola, indo então pra mansão dos Cullen. E pra acabar de vez com a minha paciência a peste da garota estava bem atrasada.

_ Ah, eu mato a Bella! Já perdi a primeira aula na faculdade! - Alice andava de um lado para o outro, xingando a prima que acabava de acordar, pelos vistos. De dentro da casa ouviam-se os gritos da pirralha que reclamava do fardamento escolar. Eu agüento?

Avistei D. Esme com a bolsa da garota, logo em seguida a vejo carregando os livros em minha direção.

Ok, vou confessar: a guria era bem gostosa. Ela era linda, branquinha a pele parecia uma seda, lábios carnudos,o cabelo de um tom de marrom com mechas avermelhadas, olhos incríveis que parecia chocolate quente e o corpo...

Céus! A garota era uma tentação! E... bem, com aquele uniforme perturbava qualquer homem.

_ Bom dia, Srtª Isabella _ vi quando ela me mirou de cima a baixo, parecendo aturdida.

_Sou Edward Masen, o seu novo motorista a partir de hoje _ esclareci e ela sorriu um tanto quanto tímida. E tinha um lindo sorriso, eu tinha que admitir.

_Bom dia. Preciso que você corra, estou atrasada_ uma voz um tanto quanto madura pra pertencer a uma simples menina... mas eu já vira desde o início que Isabella Swan deixara a infância há muito, muito tempo.

_Sem problemas. Eu sou veloz. _ sim, meu sentido foi duplo. E pelo estremecimento que eu constatei, ela percebeu.

_ Vamos, não tenho dia todo. – Alice puxou o braço da garota, obrigando-a a entrar no veículo.

E eu... estava surpreso. Talvez ser o motorista particular de Isabella não fosse tão trabalhoso e maçante assim.

A baixinha definitivamente acordara de mau humor, não parava de culpar Isabella por seu atraso e blá blá blá. A deixamos primeiro na facul, ambos respirando aliviados pelo silêncio que se instalara no veículo depois da saída da baixinha. E durante o percurso vez ou outra eu olhava pra garota no banco de trás.

Apesar de jovem, Isabella era exatamente o meu tipo de mulher. Sempre me interessara por mulheres mais velhas justamente pela postura que elas costumavam ter, exalando autoconfiança e independência. E mesmo eu não tendo conversado nem meia dúzia de palavras com aquela garota... aquela sua postura, seu olhar de quem sabia mais do que aparentava... bem, ela me atraía. E muito.

"Controle-se Edward," resmunguei apertando o volante e me recusando a olhar mais uma vez a garota que estava ali, tão solitária no banco de trás. "Você precisa deste emprego."

Chegando ao colégio ela simplesmente pulou do carro e saiu correndo, nem ao menos se despediu de mim.

"Hello, Edward!", dei um tapa na minha testa, "Você é o motorista da família. O que esperava? Um beijinho?" desdenhei enquanto manobrava pra fora dos limites da escola.

Voltando a residência dos Cullens, eu ainda pensava em como seria se eu tivesse parado no meio do caminho e me embolado com Isabella no banco de trás quando encontro ninguém mais ninguém menos do que meu chefe Aro Cullen. É tenso você encontrar o pai da garota com a qual você estava fantasiando. De repente dá um medo de morrer...

Brincadeira a parte, Aro era sem dúvidas um homem imponente, muito respeitado e rico, riqueza essa que provinha de sua companhia de distribuição de energia e gás. Mas apesar de sua fortuna até que o homem levava uma vida simples, até mesmo seus carros pessoais não eram assim tão caros.

Pelo que eu percebia era muito ligado à família e chegava a ser neurótico quando o assunto era sua única herdeira. E pensar nisso me fez lembrar da noite passada.

"FLASH BACK ON"

_ Ed, querido, onde está o seu terno? – Renée perguntava ao ajeitar minhas roupas pro trabalho do dia seguinte.

_Merda, Renée! Esqueci no Volvo! Estava muito calor e acabei tirando, deixando por lá.

_ Oh, querido! Ainda é cedo, vá a casa dos Cullen buscá-lo então. Não pode aparecer amanhã com o fardamento incompleto.

Renée tinha razão, não pegaria bem aparecer pra trabalhar na segunda sem meu terno. O que Dª. Esme pensaria? Que eu era um irresponsável relaxado!

Vinte minutos depois eu estava em frente ao portão da mansão. Digitei o código de acesso no portão automático e entrei em direção à garagem, chegando lá abri o Volvo e peguei meu terno que estava mesmo no lugar onde eu me lembrava de tê-lo deixado.

Já estava saindo de lá quando, de repente, vejo um movimento suspeito. Saindo da garagem cautelosamente, avistei um rapaz correndo pelas sombras do jardim da mansão, avançando sorrateiro em direção às janelas dos quartos.

_Ei!_ gritei correndo pra alcançá-lo._ O que pensa q está fazendo?

_E quem é você? _ ok, por essa eu não esperava. A postura do rapaz fortão a minha frente não era de forma alguma a de um indivíduo que perambula pelos jardins alheios à altas horas da noite.

_ Sou motorista da mansão e você? _ me empertiguei e vi q o cara riu torto, com um ar de superioridade.

_ Hum... vamos deixar as coisas claras, certo? _ ele pigarreou fazendo mala. _Eu sou Damon, namorado da Isabella. Sempre ando pela mansão à noite.

_ Bom, Sr. Damon, o Sr. e Srª. Cullen não vão gostar de saber que visita a mansão tão tarde. O melhor é o Sr. ir agora. – eu nem bem acabara de dizer tais palavras e ele riu, debochado.

_ E quem é você pra me dizer o que fazer? Um motorista subalterno que não manda e nem opina em nada, isso é o que você é, meu chapa. O melhor é você ficar na sua.

Devo dizer que precisei de toda minha força de vontade pra não socar a cara do maldito?

_ Olha, cara, a Isa estava viajando. – ele tentou amenizar as coisas. Decerto que minha expressão estava meio assassina naquele momento. - Estamos com saudades, se é que me entende. Pára de bancar o empata-foda e me deixa entrar que eu tenho uma gatinha me esperando pra gozar.

E saiu, me deixando ali, sozinho.

Voltei pra casa pensativo. Isabella... essa garota ainda iria dar muita dor de cabeça. Essa história do namorado invadindo seu quarto à noite não iria prestar... adolescentes não costumam ter muito senso de responsabilidade. Bem, pelo menos eu não tivera naquela época, tanto que acabei casado com Renée.

FLASH BACK OFF.

Logo depois que Aro saiu com o seu carro, resolvi lavar o Volvo enquanto esperava pelo horário de buscar Isabella na escola. Era um belo carro, a lataria reluzia com a pintura impecável, o motor rosnava toda sua potência, o painel com o que de melhor havia em tecnologia, os bancos de couro cheiravam a perfume de morango... oh! Era o perfume dela que estava impregnado naqueles bancos de couro.

Encostei meu nariz no estofado e aspirei profundamente, fechando os olhos. Eu adorava morangos, sempre adorara. Mas Renée se recusara sempre a usar qualquer coisa que contivesse tal essência, ela achava o cheiro enjoativo e vulgar.

Peguei-me então mais uma vez pensando naquela garota. Ela não era mais virgem, ou seja, se eu a agarrasse dentro daquele carro poderia segurar firmemente em seus cabelos longos, imobilizá-la contra aqueles bancos e afundar-me nela, socando dentro de sua apertada e jovem vagina sem qualquer cuidado e...

_Edward? _ virei-me a tempo de ver Dª. Esme se aproximar. Usei meu paletó afim de ocultar o começo de uma ereção por conta de meus pensamentos nada decorosos.

_ Pois não, Sra. Cullen. – e o prêmio cara de pau do ano vai para... ?

_ Bella foi ao shopping com as amigas. Vá buscá-la em 40 minutos , por favor. – ela pediu com um sorriso gentil. Afirmei com um gesto de cabeça.

_Sim, senhora. – e ela se afastou, eu voltando a lavar o carro, lutando pra afastar os pensamentos anteriores.

Chegando ao estacionamento do Shopping, avistei as garotas que iam saindo pela porta principal. De longe vi que elas riam e brincavam uma com as outras, eu me atendo principalmente a Isabella que agora parecia ter avistado o Volvo.

E então me surpreendi quando li nos lábios de Isabella a frase que me colocaria a pulga atrás da orelha. Ela dissera às amigas que eu era o seu amor.

Então ela era dessas? Dessas que tinham namoradinho pra fodas ocasionais e que não podiam ver um par de calças pra então já se engraçar? Hum, bom saber disso...

As quatro tentações então entraram no Volvo. Minha carne era fraca e aquela Isabella seria meu fim. Cara, por que ela ficava me lançando aqueles olhares que pareciam me despir? Já estava me atiçando a curiosidade... e outras coisas mais.

Por que... seria ela mesmo desse tipo "foda ocasional" ou então era apenas mais uma garotinha que gostava de usar seu poder de sedução recém descoberto?

E eu ali, louco pra descobrir...

Mas apesar de suas palavras anteriores e de seu olhar muito adulto pra minha sanidade, ela foi sentar-se no banco de trás com as amigas e deixou que apenas uma delas fosse na frente comigo. Essa sim era direta e reta, não apenas me despia com os olhos como usava de frases e expressões de duplo sentido pra me fazer entender o que ela queria da minha pessoa.

E quase bato o carro com a pergunta nada decente que ela me lançou.

_ Você é bom em passar a marcha? _a morena olhava pra mim como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne. Era uma tarada, isso sim!

_ Não, a marcha é automática. _ eu disse com toda a calma do mundo, as pragas dando risadinha no banco detrás do carro. Percebi que Isabella era a líder nas provocações.

Então era assim? Ela queria mesmo provocar o motorista gostosão?

Mas será que a filhinha do papai estava preparada pras conseqüências de me provocar?

Quando ficamos sozinhos resolvi atacar.

_ Srta. Bella, posso lhe fazer uma queixa? – fiz minha cara mais inocente.

_Hum, claro Edward. – ela pareceu surpresa com minhas palavras. Percebi que não parecia tão confiante agora que estava sozinha comigo no carro. - Mas me chame de Bella, por favor.

_ Então, Bella, eu fui destratado ontem a noite na mansão. Fiquei muito triste com a situação._ vi que sua expressão se fechou. Ótimo, já estava me achando o coitado.

_ Como assim? O que houve? E quem lhe destratou? _ ela estava visivelmente alterada.

_ Um rapaz que dizia ser seu namorado. – ela engoliu em seco e piscou repetidas vezes. Quem manda fazer coisa errada, Srta. Swan? - Eu o vi pular o muro e pedi que se retirasse devido ao horário. Então ele me destratou dizendo ofensas desnecessárias.

_ Meu Deus! Sinto muito, Edward, e peço desculpas por Damon. Ele é meio esquentado, sabe? Mas isso não vai mais acontecer, eu lhe garanto. _ ela aproximou-se e colocou aquela delicada mão em meu ombro, apertando-o por cima do paletó.

Acredito que não só tenha sido eu a sentir a corrente elétrica que passou através daquele simples aperto. Por que havia tensão sexual entre nós, isso estava claro agora que eu via seus olhos arregalados me encararem pelo retrovisor enquanto ela se afastava de volta ao encosto do banco.

Ela... estava brincando com fogo. E daquela ambos poderíamos sair queimados. Eu mais do que ela, claro.

_ Posso lhe fazer outra pergunta? – a dúvida ainda persistia, por isso não me contive.

_Claro. – ela respondeu em um sussurro, pigarreando e desviando seus olhos dos meus.

_ Porque disse a suas amigas que eu era seu amor? – meu tom era sério e chamou sua atenção, ela me encarando novamente pelo retrovisor, acreditando ter ouvido errado.

_ O quê? – ela estava terrivelmente vermelha, mas tentava disfarçar. Como eu previra: estava apenas brincando com o motorista da família, usando dos seus dotes femininos recém adquiridos.

Ótimo. Uma típica adolescente que estava se empenhando pra me deixar louco.

_ Deixa pra lá, Srta. Cullen. Esqueça a pergunta. – resmunguei voltando minha atenção pra direção do veículo.

Estacionei o carro no jardim da mansão e desci a fim de abrir a porta pra que ela descesse, a garota que guardara o mais completo silêncio depois que eu a fizera saber que tinha lido seus lábios me surpreendendo ao roçar seu corpo maduro no meu, mordendo o lábio inferior de forma sedutora e sorrindo ao finalmente se afastar.

Ela definitivamente estava brincando com fogo.

Fim do PV de Edward

POV de Bella

Maldito! Que ódio, como Damon se atreveu a dizer alguma coisa com meu adorado motorista, eu vou matá-lo, mas antes vou aprontar,provocar e me esbaldar com aquele , ele não perde por esperar...

Também, quem mandava ser tão gostoso, oh céus! Foco Bella, seu namorado é o Damon, que por sinal me pagaria caro pelo mau comportamento,mas não posso ficar reclamando de tudo que eu provoquei, quanta loucura, eu uma Cullen, atiçando um motorista... e que motorista! O cara era muito gostoso e naquele uniforme, com terno,o deicava com ar de poderoso Era o kit completo. Eu salivava só de olhar, pensei que era coisa da minha cabeça perva mas as meninas ficaram loucas também, ele tinha um ar de mistério que o transformava na personificação da beleza, o modo como andava parecia um animal caçando, seus cabelos eram lindos,seu corpo másculo só ajudava meus pensamentos libidinosos e o volume entre suas pernas só me fazia querer mais e Bella! pausa pros pensamentos, já pensou demais no Edward por hoje.

Droga Bella, você é uma mulher decidida, vá à luta!minha mente não parava de gritar Resolvi ligar pra Juliana, ela era ótima pra conselhos.

_Alô, Ju sou eu Bella.

_ Diz, Belita aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ quero morrer, Damon destratou o Edward, que por sinal me deu uma bela indireta...

_ como assim, conta logo criatura o que o gostosão disse?

_ Ah, ele leu meus lábios e flagrou a hora que o chamei de meu amor.

_ Porra que mancada Bella, mas quer saber, ta no inferno abraça o capeta

_ como assim?

_ Garota, o seu motorista é tudo de bom, se ele esta te dando corda, enforca, até porque você não pode passar a vida inteira só sentando no pau do Damon, não é mesmo?

Dessa vez eu ri, liguei pra Ju que era a mais ajuizada e olha o conselho que ela me dá!

_ Ah não, ele pode ter namorada ou algo do tipo e meus pais me matariam, esquece, isso é loucura.

_Bella estou dizendo pra você ter um lance com ele, relaxa garota, curta o momento e em segredo afinal ele é apenas o motorista, e pare de sonhar com contos de fadas.

_ Credo Ju não fala assim... Eu sou insegura e você conhece o papai, ele me mata se descobrir isso, e não quero que o Edward perca o emprego.

_Hum, tem razão, mas em poucos meses vamos embora de Forks e você vai pra faculdade, talvez vocês nem se encontrem mais, então, aproveita.

_Vou pensar Ju, mas é um terreno perigoso, eu mal o conheço.

_ Amiga, a mamãe está me chamando pro jantar, amanhã a gente conversa melhor no colégio, ok?

_Beijos Ju, até amanhã.

* * *

><p><strong>NTata: **Gente eu sinceramente ADORO essa fanfic...OMG vou dizer que eu quero um motorista desse...Aiai...Logo logo eu posto o terceiro cap, quero deixar logo igual ao outro site...no entanto a rapidez das postagens depende da quantidade de review...Não custa nada e deixa a autora e a beta aqui mtoo feliz!Bjsss


End file.
